When the darkness becomes necessary
by hellsbells101
Summary: Buffy's resurrection brought her back darker. What if the news brought out Angel's darkside too. Buffy / Angelus as well as Dawn / Connor. Chap 2 repost
1. Chapter 1

One of the reviews from my other story wanted Dawn/Connor so this story kind of came about from that thought.

Usual disclaimer none of the characters belong to me all rights belong to Joss

**Chapter One : When the dark can be necessary **

Buffy awoke on the dunes of LA, she stood up taking in her appearance looking down at her clothes. Jesus she thought her friends could have picked better clothes for her to wear for eternity. _Friend_s that brought up bitter thoughts it was there fault she was ripped from heaven. In that moment though she felt a pain in her chest, something was wrong with Angel. Her limbs were still stiff from her resurrection but she was desperate to put one foot in front of the other, she could her bond with Angel and Buffy knew her mate was in trouble.

Buffy followed the pull to a dock close by, she came upon the pair a young couple who were trying to drop Angel to the bottom of the ocean. It was wrong not only did it mean that they were trying to harm _her_ Angel but this went beyond simple hatred this would be torture for her mate.

Not knowing her own strength she moved forward knocking out the girl with a rock, she crumpled Buffy winced it seemed her strength was a little different with her resurrection, the fog was clearing from the resurrection . Buffy winced "My bad I only wanted her out for a while, what the hell do you think your doing ?" she demanded of the young kid. The boy reminded her so much of Angel but the hatred in his eyes belonged to that of her demons ex. "Who are you?" Buffy shrugged she wasn't quite sure something was different with her resurrection she was darker and feeling the pull towards Angel more. "Angel you okay?"

Angel was ecstatic his mate had returned to him, in that moment the demon and the soul were in perfect harmony, but the moment of pure happiness due to the fact that Buffy was alive tipped the balance and the demon broke free.

"His my son lover,"

Buffy registered the name and knew the demon was free, but she didn't care. "So incapacitate him, not kill him," she wanted a little direction from him.

Angelus couldn't help but smirk it seemed that his mate was now dark enough to except his demon, which surprised him, "That would be grand lover all three of us need a chat,"

Connor arrogance over his abilities in the end were his undoing that and Buffy's slayer essence had mutated. She was now half demon it meant she had returned darker. For her the world was no longer black or white, but the one thing she did know was, she would fight for her mate. Connor's moves were quick and she was impressed by his agility but after a few moments and the need to be with her mate meant she fought and incapacitated him quicker by taking a metal bar and wrapping it around his arms, behind his back. She ripped up the top of what would have been the cage of her mate. Angelus popped up and pulled her into an intense kiss, "How are you back lover," he asked with not a small sound of awe and relief he knew of nothing that could bring her back safely or he would have.

The blonde though was becoming aggravated "Whose the mother Angelus?", she'd never called him by his demon name and it made him shiver with anticipation it was a further indication that she was accepting his demon.

Connor himself was confused at how could a little slip of a girl could restrain him. Angelus was smirking he sensed his mate wasn't even angered by his lose of soul so answered her question.

"Darla,"

Angelus couldn't help but chuckle at Buffy's growl and the anger flowed through the bond, "please tell me the resurrected bitch is dead," she asked in a menacing tone.

Angelus gave a nonchalant shrug "staked herself so Connor could be born,"

Buffy's eyes went wide the Darla she knew would never sacrifice anything unless it was to save herself. "Never knew the bitch had a good bone in her body,". Angelus couldn't help but smirk at the rolling jealousy he could feel coming from his mate.

"It's not like that lover, she was borrowing Connor's soul,"

Buffy's pathways were firing little quicker and the fog from resurrection was gone so she got a subtle dig in "Are you regretting naming him after your father now you've lost your soul again,". Angelus showed surprise "You've returned darker lover,". Buffy pulled him into a passionate kiss as proof "I'm yours,". Then with her own cold smirk "Powers that be brought me back they see two big bads coming and the only way to stop them is to have something nastier a against them.

Angelus was amazed and not a little amused "Why would we play by their rules?". Buffy shrugged "I think they are relying on the fact that you prefer to be the big bad,"

He laughed "It's true I don't play well with others, and you lover are you with me or against me?". The innocent look that crossed her features just didn't sit right "With you. I'm not going anywhere without my mate,"

He pulled her down into a passionate kiss, "Your mine," testing her sincerity remembering how badly they had fought the last time, then again if he admitted it part of it in Sunnydale was because she had made him feel. Buffy though was never submissive and grasped the back of his head and pulled him down into her own passionate kiss breaking the kiss with a lazy smile, "As your mine,"

Connor watched the exchange confused this was the demon that Holtz had lectured him about but he showed love toward this Buffy. He needed to think but Angelus leant down in front of him "I am the monster that Holtz lectured you about,"

Connor gasped in his heart he was confused and not a little confused after all he'd been about to torture his father, but the demon at the moment wasn't addressing this situation. Angelus wanted to confess instead, "I would have killed Holtz rather than let him take you from me, problem soul boy was riddled with guilt for what me and your mother did to his family. You see not being burdened with a soul has its advantages,"

Buffy came up to Angelus and absently laced her fingers with his, Angelus continued "You can now have no idea how precious a son is to a vampire so I'll give you a choice. You can come with me and Buffy and help us or I drop you off at soul boys group,"

Connor started to understand that Angelus wouldn't hurt him and wanted to understand things. "Why did you kill Holtz family?"

Angelus was surprised he figured that Holtz poison ran too deeply, and was pleased that his son was thinking. "I'm a demon and a ruthless one, our line is famed for it ask Buffy, I tormented her for months,". Buffy nodded and almost smiled at the boys wide eyed look "Well he forgave me for sending him to hell so we're quits," . Connors only comment was "What a domestic,"

Angelus gave a soft smile "Buffy was the vampire slayer I'd started an apocalypse she did her duty,"

Connor was bewildered and he knew the lore about vampire slayers "But you've bonded,". Buffy knew she needed to explain this "I love your father Demon, Soul and Person, his my mate. I've been taken from heaven I'm no longer a slayer. I'm stronger the once suppressed demon strength isn't,". Connor made his choice "I want to stay with you by the way can we avoid Angels gang they creep me out,"

They walked back to the car Angelus hand in hand with Buffy, with Connor by them, Connor really wanted explain, "Dad about the …." but his father just smiled "relax critically I can't help but be proud, it was beautiful and may be used against those who cross me,". It was a strange situation but Connor but couldn't help but feel proud that his dad was happy with him.

Angelus drove them up to the townhouse mansion he owned. Connor looked at the place "I'm sensing a theme with your places," Buffy looked at the place but it did remind her of the place in Sunnydale. Angelus just laughed at his sons comment "I like a certain style. Best of all none of soul boys gang know of the place. He noticed that this seemed to please both of the others.. He spoke up looking at his son "Why not explore your rooms the first level is yours,". Connor couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice "I have a level?"

The vampire gave a charming smile "Well you'll have to split it with Dawn but yeah you'll have a large space. You're a grown lad you need some space, ours will be the second level and the guests can be housed in the third"

Connor disappeared with a new found sarcasm, "thank you dad I take back every good thing I said about you,"

.It was probably the best thing that he could have said and all laughed at the comment before he ran off to explore the first level.

Once Connor left Angelus and Buffy moved towards the living room and the log fire was lit by Angelus. He sat down and Buffy snuggled in his embrace, "Not that I'm not grateful lover but how the hell did you come to my rescue?". Buffy didn't look into his eyes rather the fire.

"I was in heaven and happy, but suddenly I'm in front of the fates. Willow was bringing me back but the price was that I had to stop two big evils,". She then turned towards him and she smiled "they were affronted when I laughed in their faces. I told them even slayers had their limits and I'd reached mine,". Angelus couldn't help but picture the fates when his girl told them no. He asked seriously, "So what happened then,". Buffy looked cross for a moment and then answered," Bastards promised me extra strength they essentially let free my demon, then told me you were in trouble,"

Angelus had all the pieces fall together finally, part of him was angered that his mate had been taken and then used him to manipulate her.. "I'd say I'm sorry Mo'grea but, I can't help but I'm happy that you've returned to me,". She looked up and was surprised by the look of love it was face shown by Angel never Angelus. She wanted her lover to understand "I love you Angelus, Demon, Man, all,", then trying to relieve the tension "Besides I'm demon too, so I can't bitch,"

He smirked "Well my little dark slayer. I think it's time to show you what you mean to me ,". He did show her and let a word be said for demon/vampire strength. They woke up together at midday to find a note.

Went scouting for info back before dark.

I'll be careful you just seemed so peaceful.

Connor

They read and Buffy noticed the frown that crossed her lovers face, "What's wrong?"

He was still frowning, "It's weird I am a demon and a damn good one, but now I feel love for you and my son,". Buffy nodded understanding the demons predicament "Honey why can't you be a demon and feel. I mean I'm one and I know I love you,"

He thought about it and then grinned before pulling Buffy down for another kiss. They duelled for dominance, with Angelus winning. They were moving together pressing closer and they were about to pick up where they left off last night. Much to there joint annoyance they were interrupted by someone clearing there throat, "Son I love you but it best be important,"

Connor just grinned unrepentant "Well it's midday and you could walk outside without worrying about a suntan,". Angelus looked outside and grinned as sure enough it was dark. "Nifty, it allows us to sort a few things out,"

Buffy knew what he wanted to do "You want to bring the family back together, but how? Spike and Dawn are in Sunnydale,"

Angelus smile was so evil Machiavelli would blush "Well me and Con go to Sunnydale, he fits in at the bronze and gives a quiet message your alive and I want to talk to her without the others. Then when she's packing I'll explain to the group playing soul boy I received a letter from you and Dawn needs to come back to LA,"

Buffy knew it was an elegant way for them to get Dawn back to LA, "Spike will feel you and come to meet. What shall I be doing". Angelus just smiled "Well my Dark Queen you need to set up a meet, with the big bad beast,"

The innocent look didn't quite sit right on her features and it just made Angelus want to kiss her more. Buffy wanted to summarise "So I kill and gather minions to go one on one with the bad guy and his master,"

Angelus was ecstatic he couldn't help but think about what a demon his mate made "I reckon you can get that done in the six hours or so I'm gone,"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if the update took a while but yesterday's sun and Garth brooks helped to feed my muse. As always reviews are a good thing and may help to feed my muse quicker.

Chapter 2 : A matter of family and making friends

**Bronze, Sunnydale**

**Dawn was partying under the watchful eye of Xander and Anya, and it was then she saw him. He walked into the club and had that aura of menace, so much so many left him alone, but that bad boy aura just attracted Dawn more and more.**

**She was dancing when the boy approached her, "Hi I'm Connor," she gave him a flirty smile "Dawn, let's dance,". He seemed a little uncomfortable but soon was content to let her lead the dance and surprisingly Connor found himself enjoying the dancing. He spoke up "I know who you are, Angel wanted to see you, without the gang,". Dawn was definitely confused, "I don't understand," they were dancing a little closer. Connor whispered in her taking advantage of the close dancing "He's my dad, look in a minute he'll be in the doorway,"**

**Sure enough Angel stood in the doorway, Dawn became even more flustered but to an outsider it played perfect, it looked like a young girl embarrassed by a crush. Still a little flustered but eager to see Angel, "Give me a minute I need to ditch the guardians,"**

**She choose Anya knowing the easier mark going up hand in hand with Connor smiling sweetly, "Anya, me and Connor want to catch a movie,". Anya just gave her a knowing smile "Sweetie I'm not dumb have fun I'll deal with Xander,". Connor breathed a sigh of relief mission one accomplished, now he only hoped his dad could play nice long enough for everything to be explained. Dawn seeing Angelus squealed and ran at him for a hug, immediately blushing, "Sorry it's just I missed you," **

**Angel smiled softly remembering to temper his bad side, he smiled at the excited girl, "lets find a place to sit I've got some good news,". Since the encounter with the mysterious boy appeared Dawn hadn't been able to recover her equilibrium. Angel was still smiling so she wasn't as upset, "Well Buffy's alive and waiting for you in LA,"**

**Dawn's brain almost overloaded she couldn't believe it. guilt had overwhelmed her when Buffy had sacrificed herself so that Dawn could live. The fact her sister was alive brought a tear to her eye, Angelus put a consoling arm around her. He went on, "Buff's a bit upset with the rest of the gang but dying to see you, you have so much to catch up on" . Connor was amazed and couldn't help but inwardly laugh at how easy his Dad could play his souled counterpart. **

**Dawn's smile was only getting wider with the thought of being reunited with her sister, "So how do we split me from the rest of the gang? They can be a tad clingy,"**

**Connor smiled realising they were not really going to encounter any problems in Sunnydale just grinned at his new friend, "Well Dad received a time-delayed letter from Buffy asking her to take care of you,"**

**Dawn caught on quickly, "let me guess you think a change of scene would be good for me,". **

**Angelus gave his real smile, "Well I think it will do you good,"**

**The scoobies were very happy to see him and it was a harder strain on him to play nice after all he dearly wished to snap Xander's neck. The only thing was if that was to happen then he wanted his mate to join him in the fun. Connor uttered preternaturally low "Not long and you can be back with Buffy,". Spike had heard that and sensed that something was amiss with his Grandsire so, he insisted on coming with them back to LA. Angelus remembered to be aggravated as the souled him wasn't too fond of his grandchilde and settled with an "if we must," .**

**They drove back to LA with Connor and Dawn in the back and Spike riding shotgun with Angelus. Angelus watched his son's interactions with Dawn, he saw the first signs of a crush, it made him laugh it reminded him a little of when him and Buffy first met. The loud conversation the teenagers were having in the back meant that they Spike and Angelus could freely talk in the front..**

**Spike not a little amused, "So let me get this straight, Buff's back your Angelus and she is okay with that,"**

**Angelus all but growled, "the witch was big with the mojo," he hadn't quite forgiven the bitch for giving him back his soul.** He wondered if he should do a two for the price of one and get Willow and Xander in one torture session. Spike looked a little ashamed when he explained, "the freaks neutered me, I can't bite humans,".

Angelus understood but blew it off, "Relax I have blood, unless B donates I ain't drinking it, besides it's demons' we'll be fighting," making sure that Soike understood.

Spike felt like his head might explode Angelus continued never one to pass up the opportunity to unbalance his grandchilde, "So Buffy's half-demon, and we're mates she's now dark enough to accept me, plus the powers are okay with this,"

Spike mouth was now firmly on the floor, "Fate intervention, how on earth did Buffy manage that?" Angelus grinned, knowing what Spike was thinking, "Yeah I wished I'd been there when she laughed in their faces,"

Spike had finally absorbed, "So what about Niblet?"

Angelus shook his head, "She doesn't know yet Buff wants to explain, besides she should be setting up for a showdown with the beast,". Spike knew how highly strung his grandsire was so knew that he had to broach the subject carefully, "Why are we stopping the apocalypse?"

The sharp look he got as a response firmly reminded him who he was dealing with, and Angelus left it at, "last time I tried my wife stuck a sword in me, I figured I shouldn't try again,". Spike understood, "if you're the big bad then there is chaos but it's controlled by you,". Angelus smirked, "precisely," then a little louder, "guys we're twenty minutes out,"

**Meanwhile **

**Buffy watched him leave and already felt the lose of him not being there, the bond between them was even more intense than before. If she couldn't be with Angelus then she would go and create a little mayhem and if she was lucky she could get a bead on who was trying to destroy the world. She got dressed and realised she didn't have many clothes so had to go with her lovers choice. She saw the leather trousers, as well as, the red silk shirt that was cut a little wider at the neck than she would have previously worn.**

**She headed for a bar that she remembered from her slayer days in LA, after all she needed information and ideally she could do with gathering some minions. It was night meaning that the beast was somewhere. The door opened and she walked confidently to the bar, "Vodka,", the bar man glanced at growled, "no humans,". That to Buffy was plain rude, so she slammed his head off the bar, and let a power spike let the others know she wasn't pure human.**

**She informed the balthazarian demon, "that was rude," she used her power and strength to make him see that he could not break free. The demon didn't take the hunt and tried to pull a blade on her, catching the movement she snapped his neck. The commotion drew the attention of the vampires one of them hissed, "Slayer,"**

**Buffy just sighed, "Not anymore I died didn't you get the memo in the demon world,"**

**A smarter vampire asked her "Whose your mate," it was in that moment she promised to treat her mate when he returned, the top served a purpose, other than him just being a lech. **

"**Angelus," that was enough to stop any conversation that had still flowed stopped.**

**A bitter vampire spoke up, "not anymore his souled his against us," Buffy could have rolled her eyes, instead she took a deep breath, "Well that was before I came back from heaven making him so happy he lost it again,"**

"**So what do you want?"**

**Buffy was starting to relax maybe this wasn't going to be as hard, "I need info on the beast,". One of the vampires who was eager not to be on the bad side of either her or Angelus, "He is rampaging against the humans and then the law firm,"**

**She couldn't help but laugh, "I have to help a demon law firm, oh the irony,", then speaking to the entire group. "I'm looking for help if this happens then bye-bye world, meaning you lose your food source,". She figured that the old adage of appealing to the stomach would work even for undead men.**

**The vampires looked up in surprise, "you want to employ us,". Buffy nodded pleased with her victory, "I hardly had to kill anyone,". She took the cell from her back pocket "Give me a minute then we stop the beast,"**

**Her lover answered quickly, "Listen Angelus the beast is going after the law firm,"**

**The reply of "no kidding honey, did you make friends?". At first she was going to question what they were drinking but then caught on he must be with Dawn. Having twigged "I see Dawn is with you, yes I made friends **_**and**_** I only had to kill one rude balthazarian demon,". Angelus chuckled practically hearing his mates pout, and promised her, "We'll drop off the kids and meet you there,"**

"**it's a date,"**

**A/N I have another chapter written but not typed up, hopefully it will be posted by Sunday, maybe tomorrow if I can steal the time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N It was noted that there were some mistakes in the last chapter which, I have now edited and changed slightly. One review felt that the characters weren't evil enough, I agreed to the point so slightly changed the bar scene. However Angelus couldn't be too evil around Dawn, in fact with out giving away too much I may torture Angelus a bit more by having him play his souled counterpart more. Plus I apologise in advance for any grammar mistakes, grammar is literally the bane of my existence especially in my Russian translation class!**

Chapter 3 ; A matter of Beast's and Law

Buffy turned back to her newly acquired friends, "lets go see the beast,". She walked onto the street wandering how interesting things are about to get. One of the minions needed something but instead of asking just seemed to be shifting around. Buffy just lost her patience, "What?" she couldn't remember the vampire's name she was thinking of him at the moment as minion one. He squirmed, "I need to feed," Buffy wasn't understanding then realisation dawned, "Go and feed, I'm not a slayer anymore I won't stake you,"

She caught sight of the beast as he reached the doors of the law firm, on an intellectual level she'd been impressed at the level of devastation that the beast had created seeing his size, not so much.

"What will you do?" asked minion two

Buffy grinned and simply stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, the beast turned, "Go and cower mortal, I'll kill you later,"

This though didn't sit well with Buffy she settled with a kick to his stone leg, despite the huge height difference she put enough in it to make him stumble. The beast stopped a moment to acknowledge her, "you have great power, but my master she wants this place gone,"

Buffy grinned she'd caught the beast's statement and now knew that the master was in a female form. She smiled, "Just between us don't suppose she'll meet me?"

The beast showed his stupidity, "No she is on a mission to unleash Angelus,"

The smile that Buffy had wasn't a warm one and even the stupid beast knew something was wrong, her voice full of steel, "Nobody touches my mate,". The beast caught the implication and swung, Buffy moved quickly only catching a glancing blow from his fist. The feral grin that took over her face as she spat out blood made even the beast think something may be wrong, "Big mistake I'm pissed and so is _he," _

Standing larger than life was her mate and Spike, both holding weapons Angel was holding two, one was his favourite broadsword the other, was a scimitar that was quickly thrown to Buffy. Angelus was positively seething, "Get your hands of my wife,"

In that moment the battle was on, Buffy's new friends went after the beasts followers. Angelus attacked one leg when he shouted, "go for his neck,". Buffy looked at the neck and realised this was the weak point so, turned to Spike, "I need you throw me high,"

Spike looked amused but shrugged, "whatever you say pet," taking her weapon less arm he threw her into the air. She landed on the back of his neck, he couldn't throw her off as he was too distracted by the attacks from the two vampires. Using her new weapon she used it to slit his throat, the beast clutched his throat for a minute before falling to the ground. Buffy choose to ride the fall, waiting for the perfect moment to jump and landed by her mate. He immediately pulled her into a fierce kiss, neither seemed willing to break it. Spike though cleared his throat, "guys we have company,"

Out of the nearly completely shattered foyer came a dusty Lilah Morgan. She saw the carnage that had been wrought and then noticed the three standing over the body, two were in a passionate clinch not really caring about watchers. The blonde vampire clear his throat "guys we have company,"

Lilah thought the world had ended in that moment as Angelus and a formally deceased slayer broke apart. "How the hell are you Angelus?" Spike seemed to look at her incredulous, "you really are a dumb lawyer, is it attorney this side of the pond?"

Angelus just grinned but, Lilah noticed it was the same type of grin a shark had, "Well my wife was returned from heaven, I was so happy got rid of the damn soul,". Lilah understood then that the senior partners had been correct in their information and so the offer she is about to make won't be rejected. Angelus continued, "Plus she is no longer the slayer, but half demon so we aren't in need of marriage counselling,"

Buffy had seen how the lawyer hadn't adjusted and refused to let her recover, "my friends will need payment,". If Lilah had any doubt that the slayer was no longer on the side of good, her 'friends' consisted of demons and vampires. She promptly swept the dust off her suit, "The senior partners would like you two to head up the law firm?"

Buffy looked at her lover and they spoke volumes with only their eyes, then the petite blonde spoke first, "Sounds good but neither of us know the first thing about law,". Lilah dismissively waved her hand, "Not a problem, so what do you say?"

Angelus grinned to his mate, "Well starting Monday I'd say Elizabeth O'Leary could take over as CEO,". Buffy looked sadly to her mate, "I'm sorry you have to go back, but the sooner the master is dead, the sooner you can join me,". Buffy herself was almost laughing she was now a lawyer and a demon, it was almost a case of insert joke here. Then she had a bright thought turning back to the motely crue she had assembled, "fancy being security?"

The general consensus was yes and they'd be back Monday evening taking care of one problem.

Spike had caught the conversations about and realised what in effect it meant, he couldn't help but laugh his grandsire was going to have to play nice a little while longer. "You are going to have to go back into the lair of the ponce,". This earned him an irritated glance, while his fear of Angelus was deep, the thought of the evil demon having to play nice was just too funny.

Lilah trying to get the backing of the new management asked, "Can we help?"

Angelus seeing a solution "Yeah I know where the master is hiding but, I need to confuse an aura reading demon and it is really _hard _pretending you have a soul". Lilah knew of a way, "Done it will be ready in two hours,".

"Perfect,", with that the group left, they were good at creating chaos not so great at cleaning. Buffy just left the whole lot to Lilah, figuring as leader the best bit is delegation.

**Sneak peek : Conversation with Dawn, and poor Angelus has to play nice, I need to feed my muse to how he will deal with the gang once he doesn't have to play nice. Will post next chapter as soon as can, but my muse for my other story struck so will probably finish that first. Sorry x x x **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks again for the positive reviews . As always reviews help to feed musie.**

**Awkward conversations and the coming together of plans**

Both Connor and Dawn were relieved when the group made there way back to the mansion all seemed a little dishevelled but not seriously injured. Dawn seeing her sister couldn't contain herself ran and gave her sister a big hug, she was so excited she was babbling, "I've missed you. What happened?"

Buffy shrugged, "I needed to kill a big stone demon these pair helped,". Dawn seemed overwhelmed which was understandable, Buffy figuring that it would be better if she could have this conversation alone, "Guys can you give us the room?" Funny all of the guys would rather face a demon on their own then be in the room for the oncoming conversation. All quickly left but only to the other side of the door.

Now alone Dawn asked the major question she had, "Why didn't you come back to Sunnydale?" Buffy winced then decided that with there being no easy way to put it, so she laid it all on the line, gory bits and all. Buffy watched her younger sister absorb all she was told and noticed that she didn't seem anxious or scared. Dawn wanted to clarify things, "So you're a demon, and you're married to Angelus and are about to take over a huge demon law firm,". Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the way her sister had simplified all that occurred to her since being resurrected, "Can you be okay with that?"

Dawn thought a moment but didn't really need it, "The way I see it I'm mystical energy, I can't throw stones if my sister is a demon, and well it's only normal to marry a fellow demon,". With that proclamation the guys filtered back as they really did need to start dealing with things Buffy like Angelus had noticed the growing bond between the teenagers.

Spike with no small amount of glee couldn't help but tease his grandsire, "So when do you have to go back into the lion's den?". The mere prospect made Angelus' skin crawl, "Soon. It's not funny either. I could always make you come,". Buffy shook her head, seeing the potential for disaster, "Nope you can take the kids, I'll take Spike,"

Angelus pouted, "Why do I get the kids?" , not that she would ever say out loud but the pouting vampire looked adorable. She tried to reason with him, "You have to pretend to be nice. I don't have that problem besides who'd expect the scourge to hang around with kids,". Angelus looked to his mate in surprise realising that she was true.

Spike just smirked, "She has a point Angelus, besides the pair of them can run distractions for you if your 'face' slips,".

Angelus hated that he was right, "Okay. So do I use the same line as in Sunnydale?" not really sure how best to explain the arrival of Dawn during an imminent apocalypse. Dawn though surprised them all as being the one to veto the idea, "Won't work the scoobies were dumb and clingy, it won't fly. How about I hit it off with Connor and played the typical pushy teenager and demanded to come with you,"

Spike couldn't help himself, "Well no-one does pushy like Niblet," then he turned on Buffy and pouted himself, "Why can't I play with the puff's gang?". The blonde demon looked incredulous at him, "Simple he needs help hiding his dark side, not someone encouraging it," then with a smile, "if you come with me to the law firm they might have a way of bringing you back in touch with your dark side,"

Angelus gave a wistful sigh. "We'll be a proper family again,". Buffy knew though that he was planning something, "What can we do to help with your plans for Angel's gang,". Angelus couldn't help but give his mate a smile, she really did know him.

Instead of indulging in his whims he logically thought about it, "Well Cordy is the master so she has to go plus the bitch tried to seduce my son. Gunn has to die quickly he didn't really trust me while I had a soul"

Connor was curious then, "What about Fred and Wes?"

Looking rather pleased now then plan was forming in his head, "Well I was going to drop a few hints about lover, as well as, First Evil I figure they'll up sticks to Sunnydale,"

Spike had seen where his Grandsire was going, "You plan on herding them like sheep. Lambs too a bloody slaughter,". His enthusiasm was infectious he turned to his mate, "I know the scoobies are yours but, can I have Xander,"

Buffy couldn't help but snigger, "okay consider it a gift, but if the witch speaks a word of Romanian, I may stake her accidentally," the look of innocence just didn't sit right. It made Angelus want to take her back to there room just to remove the potential innocence.

Sighing knowing things had to be done before he could play with his mate, "It is the weekend, we'll check in soon, I'll phone as soon as I can,". He gave his mate a long lingering kiss before leaving through the door with the kids.

Spike watched as the three left sighing wistfully, "Oh to be a fly on that wall,". Buffy laughed, "Come on let's go to the office and see if we can get you in touch with your dark side,"

**Hyperion Hotel**

They entered Angelus was grateful to what he'd been given by the Wolfram and Hart scientists. Dawn and Connor entered first, followed by him, he had to remind himself not to smile he wasn't allowed to feel happy.

Dawn did a beautiful piece of acting twirling around taking in the sights of the foyer, before turning around to Angelus, "Where's my room?". Connor chuckled, "I'll help her Dad,". The gangs mouths all but dropped, for the first time it seemed like Connor and Angel had come to some sort of peace.

As the kids moved off, Wesley spoke up, "the sun is starting to rise so I assume the beast is dead,". Angel tried to sombre up his expression, "Events unfolded fast, I took Connor to Sunnydale to give him a proper explanation, next thing I know I'm back in LA with Spike and Dawn,"

Cordelia trying not to show any anxiety, "How does the beast fit in?" Angelus explained, "Well we saw the beast dropped the kids of and went to kill it. While we were working away on the legs, a mysterious blonde asks Spike to throw her, he promptly did,"

Gunn grinned, "Was she hot?" Angelus had to remember not to growl and reminded himself that the guy would be dead soon. "I was busy turns out she's the new head of Wolfram & Hart she introduced herself as Elizabeth O'Leary,"

Angelus saw Wes's head snap at that, "Everything okay Wes," he asked innocently.

The former watcher not wanting to bring Angel any pain especially after a trip back to Sunnydale just shook his head., "No I was trying to remember if I knew the name,".

Now all Angelus had to do was separate Fred and Wes from Gunn and Cordelia, then he could kill the latter pair and meet up with his mate.

**AN I have scheduled only Gunn and Cordelia to go for the moment. I welcome any suggestions if they want others to be gone, or any particular way you want them to go.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and I have even granted a few wishes

Chapter : Ghosts, Messages and having a real good time 

**Angelus went and holed up in his office, figuring that Soul boy's broodiness worked in his favour. The others would simply dismiss this as him trying to recover from his visit to Sunnydale. What Angelus really needed was to separate the group Wes and Fred from Gunn and Cordy, he had the perfect thought came and he text his mate. Afterwards he sent his son a text asking him if they could work a plan to take out Gunn.**

**His phone rang, "Hey baby What's up?" **

**Angelus growled, "It's really hard not killing them yet,"**

**He got a sympathetic chuckle, "Is there anyway for us to help?"**

**The thought came to him and his smile was such that he had to turn around so as not to arouse suspicion, "Well would you keep Fred and Wes busy in your libraries, then say around nine o'clock introduce yourself," he could feel his mate's thrill through the bond.**

**He left it with a "I love you, time how quick they run,"**

**Outside **

Fred, Gunn and Wes watched as Cordelia stormed off, "I don't understand. Why's he so broody?" asked Gunn. Wesley just sighed, "Sunnydale and Buffy, plus he has Dawn,"

They broke up from the conversation seeing that Angel was making his way forward, "I have had an offer from Mrs O'Leary assistant to use the libraries at Wolfram & Hart,"

Wes seemed troubled., "Do you think it an above board offer?"

Angelus had to remember not to smile least he give the game up, "I think the apocalypse suits no-one so a temporary truce won't hurt anyone," Fred and Wes seeing the logic rather than the trap went off to prepare for the trip. 

Gunn not enjoying the prospect of a major brood made a quick exit claiming a wish to train. Now that he was alone he went to find the kids. He found them plotting on Connor's bed, he entered grinning, "Tell me you have a plan?"

Dawn just nodded, "Never complain about a girl and her bags," she simply removed the clothes to show two high powered crossbow's

Angelus shrewdly guessed, "Let me guess your sister trained you,". Dawn just nodded and let Connor fully explain, "We figured you'd have a set time 

, we wait you give the signal and we shoot him before he has time to even register,"

Angelus couldn't help but chuckle, and also be proud it seems corruption didn't take as long nowadays, "Well I always said kids should play with crossbow's, be ready at eight tonight"

**Wolfram & Hart **

Buffy sat in her new office, while Spike had had help with his chip she'd undergone the knowledge download. Now she was sitting in her office dealing with all the red tape, it seems even evil law firms have red tape. Lilah Morgan had stayed along side her, Buffy having finished her phone call with her mate, "Lilah I need someone to occupy two of Angel's gang,"

The request surprised Lilah mindful to be respectful especially as she'd seen the young blonde slay the beast, "May I understand why?". Buffy's power spiked but she kept her temper, "Lets just say Angelus wants the two out the way while he kills Gunn and Cordelia," now the lawyer was astounded. seeing just how the pair worked, she was almost glad that the plan to bring out Angelus a year ago had failed.

Lilah left to arrange for some of the lower employees to keep the pair busy. The one major order they had was to say nothing about the new management or incur the wrath of the new management.

Spike waltzed into the head office with a real swagger and he seemed to be finally enjoying his unlife again. He waited till Buffy looked up from the stack of paperwork, his grin was purely joyful as he twirled in his old leather duster and announced, "I'm back,"

Spike seeing her position couldn't help but be smug, "So Angelus is currently stuck playing soul boy and you the big bad demon is stuck doing paperwork,". The blonde refused to be riled, "Till I delegate it, by the way we are about to receive Wes and Fred,"

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Divide and Conquer," he surmised he watched as Buffy seemed to ponder something. Buffy wanted Spike's opinion on something, "Spike What do you think to the idea of turning Wes and Fred,"

Spike was intrigued by the idea and started to wonder, "Well to be honest it's bloody brilliant. They'd keep their knowledge but the demon would stop them from being so bloody uptight,"

That settled it she phoned Dawn, "Hey Dawnie I need you to get a message to Angelus I want him to let me turn Fred and Wes,"

Dawn must admit to being surprised by that, "Okay. . . "

Dawn could hear her sister roll her eyes, "Listen once reports of what you three get up to surface we won't get near the group, but pour traumatised Wes and Fred could,"

Connor with his supernatural hearing had picked up the conversation, "It makes sense I'll text Dad," 

Angelus was surprised but then, when he thought about it the more he liked the idea, he sent a text _Have fun you can have them, as you've given me Xander_

Back at Wolfram & Hart Buffy giggled when she received the text turning back to Spike, "Well Angelus wants to give you a welcome back gift, Wes and Fred just turn them,"

Spike having sensed that the sun was down, "Can we have a real good time?". Buffy thought about how fun the former watchers' reaction would be, just grinned at Spike, "Let's go,"

Buffy acknowledged the guards who were on the door of the libraries, she ordered, "No-one in or out till I say," they nodded to show that they understood. She turned to a grinning Spike, the newly re-fanged vampire gave a courtly bow, "After you besides you're the boss,"

The oak doors opened, Buffy had changed into a sharp business suit wanting to delay recognition. As they entered they noticed the female standing over the table, Buffy stepped forward and introduced herself, "Hello I'm Elizabeth O'Leary, this is William. Have you had any progress?"

She made polite conversation, waiting for the watcher to twig. She watched as a stunned former watcher descended from the stacks, "Wes came forward, "Is it really you ? I mean you were …"

Buffy enjoyed the watchers confusion and his squirming, "It's okay to say dead Wes, I'm over my death,". Fred was now really confused so Buffy introduced herself less formally, "Forgive me, I'm Buffy,"

Wes fear was starting to increase he didn't have the full picture but enough to become nervous. Buffy innocently asked her former watcher, "Is everything okay?". The Brit frowned, "No the pieces aren't fitting,"

Spike loving the increasing level of fear, "Well pet we could always give them a story before bedtime,". Buffy agreed and motioned for them to sit on a plush leather sofa, and couldn't help but be mocking, "Well it all began ….," Buffy explained everything from the Sand dunes to now, including the fact that it was the powers-that-be that unleashed them. 

Wes asked the most pertinent question he could think of, "So why are we here?" Spike never one to mess around cut straight to the chase, "Well gramps needs to kill Cordy and Gunn, you needed to be out the way,"

Fred herself didn't much like where this conversation was heading, "and Us?" Spike grinned, "Well Princess you get to stay young, clever and smart forever," he'd snuck up though on the former watcher as it would be sensible to drain him first. Buffy just held a whimpering Fred, her fear was what Buffy could now feed off. Once finished he dropped Wes to start on Fred.

Buffy waited patiently for Spike to finish once he was done she couldn't help but ask, "Still peckish?"

The bleach-blonde vampire grinned, "Best welcome back present. I wonder how Gramps is getting on,"

Spike watched as Buffy seemed to drift off, then returned back to the here and now, still grinning "He is having fun but we won't know till we get these pair back to the mansion,"

Spike shrugged picking up the now drained watcher, while Buffy took the tiny genius. Spike just grinned, "Well lets head home to see how the others had fun,"

**Sneak peak : We take a look at how Angelus and the kids had fun. Also how the senior management at Wolfram & Hart shapes up.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thanks to the latest reviews from Mythstar Black Dragon, inlo, Rabid reject and SmilesAtEveryone. Read and enjoy won't be able to post until the 1st august as on holiday. Will take laptop with me so, I should be able to post more than one chapter, once I return.

**Chapter : 'It's good to be back'**

Angelus couldn't wait which he figured was ironic, since time wasn't an issue for him being a vampire and all. He was impressed by the kids plan, he did muse though that Dawn joining in was a little strange. Connor had been accepting but he had been raised in a hell dimension so the readiness to kill wasn't strange but, for Dawn a girl who was raised to do the right thing it was a little odd. He glanced back up at the clock before grinning slightly twenty minute till show time.

At 7:55 he called loudly "Gunn, Cordy," , both came back into the foyer unsure what was going on. He spied the kids taking aim at the top of the stairs with their crossbow's. He gave a small nod to the children who grinned and immediately shoot two bows off and went straight for his heart, he dropped instantly dead. Cordy whirls around in shock seeing the twin grins from the teenagers, "Shit sorry Dad I forgot not to play with bows in the hotel," the apology may have been more believable if Connor hadn't been grinning.

Cordy was still trying to salvage her position, "What are you going to do? The boy needs help," she asked Angelus. The master was seriously worried, "Well it does seem a lesson is needed," Angelus walked over to the cabinet of weapons and picked his favourite broadsword. Cordy's eyes widened in horror she needed both of them, she was becoming frustrated especially as she'd yet to unleash Angelus. She touched him on the shoulder, "He is your son," trying to reason with him.

She relaxed seeing that the vampire had stopped, "that is true," with barely a movement Angelus had rammed home the sword through her stomach. The masters eyes widened as it felt the steel pierce its shell's gut, "But Why?"

All it got in return was a dead smile, "Well you were responsible for taking my son,"

Angelus watched as the teenagers descended the stairs and pulled both of them into a hug. It dawned on the master, "Angelus,"

His grin was widening, "Yep it's good to be back,"

"How?" She was defeated for now but wanted to know by whom.

Angelus smirked knowing the answer would piss the master off, "Buff came back, I lost my soul, Me and Connor came to an understanding. Actually for the first time in a long time, I'm actually happy. Is that scary or what?"

Cordelia's body gave a final shudder before disappearing in a ball of light, all watched as it streamed out of the door. Dawn's only comment was "You don't see that everyday," the males couldn't help but chuckle, wanting to get back and see her sister she prompted Angelus, "message,"

Angelus went over to the deceased Gunn plucking one of the arrows out of his heart, he pondered before leaving the message _so long farewell my pesky soul. _He'd written the message using the quill as if it was an ink nib, and the blood was an ink.

To the side their attention was grabbed by a loud whistle, "Great job, one down one to go,". Angelus thought about ripping the messengers head off but with strained himself by some small miracle. "Kids meet Whistler demon errand boy for the powers that be,"

"Nice to meet you," Dawn was attempting politeness. Connor just went "Dad?" the vampire chuckled realising what he was querying, "Leave him be, we'll be back at the mansion soon,"

The demon backed up fast, "I was to pass on a message 'their cut from the same cloth',". The teens frowned, but it did give Angelus an answer he was seeking, "I take it that's all,"

"Yep," he promptly disappeared as he became more concerned for his continued existence.

Connor was curious, "What was that about?"

Angelus shrugged, "An answer to a riddle. I was curious as to why Dawnie was so accepting. The answer is that when Buffy was a paragon of virtue so was Dawn. Now she's a corrupter so is Dawn,"

Dawn shrugged with a flippant "Whatever I am technically created from Buffy so makes sense. Can we go home?" Angelus ruffled her hair, "yep I for one want to see how much trouble the two new members of the family will create,"

Connor shuddered at the thought of two new fledgling vampires and Dawn vaguely remembered an explanation so she couldn't help but agree with Connor's assessment.

They drove across the city and the surreal encounter they encountered once home was hysterical. Somehow the two new vampires had arisen quickly and instead of being the usual animalistic type vampires of the newly risen, they were both calmly sitting at the table listening to Spike. Buffy was just watching with amusement from the sofa with her legs curled up underneath her. Angelus couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, he did vow to see his mate in more of those business suits, he thought he may even enjoy going to work.

Buffy grinned at her returned mate, "the best laugh in ages, I've never known two politer demons," Angelus thought that scene before him was weirder than anything he'd seem in a long while. Buffy continued though, "Polite but not with a soul, the first thing Wes asked was could he rip the stuffy Brits head off,". Angelus laughed, "Well Lover I'll leave that one up to you," then watching his childe the self-proclaimed slayer of vampires teach vampire etiquette he couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. Spike sensing Angelus' return clapped his hand with glee, "Right last lesson this is Angelus the master of the line, don't wind him up unless you have a death wish, plus pet there is his mate she's off limits too,"

Fred stood up sensing that the lessons were at an end, "I really need to change my clothes, then feed,". Spike laughed, "As you wish princess a range of clothes are in your room," he watched appreciatively as she floated up the stairs.

Dawn watched and smirked, "I think Spike's in love," Connor turned towards her, "I know this is a strange thing to say considering today but that thought scares me the most,"

Angelus smirked it seems his son had finely tuned senses, "Usually I'd be the first to agree with you Son but look at it like this, when his in love his more relaxed,"

Wesley choose instead to go straight for food, on the grounds he wanted blood and didn't give two hoots as to what he was wearing. Buffy watched as all drifted away leaving only her and Angelus together, he sat beside her and she gladly snuggled into his side having missed him. She couldn't help but mock the whole domestic routine, "How was your day honey?", Angelus sensing her mood through the bond grinned, "I got to kill the two most annoying members of soul boy's gang, I'm fantastic. You?"

Buffy shrugged, "Well I received a knowledge download so, am I'm now a demon-lawyer no jokes necessary, then took your newly re-fanged childe to get a bite to eat and fed off the fear that it created,". She felt the change in the bond and looked up in surprise, "I take it you want to satisfy other hungers?" she asked innocently. The growl escaped low from his throat, it made her own demon rise, Angelus plucked her off the sofa and carried her up the stairs. All the while she was driving him wild kissing his collarbone and rising up his throat to an absent pulse, it was her favourite area.

They awoke late to a phone call, "I'm sorry but your needed in the office Mrs O'Leary," Buffy sighed she figured it ironic that she was now the head of an evil law firm. She couldn't help but think of the phrase 'Oh how the mighty of fallen' but, it was so much more fun fallen. She had less burdens and the only responsibility she had was to her family and this was a true family.

Angelus growled "sleep," trying to snake an arm around her, Buffy smiled it seems he wasn't a fan of early risings, she kissed him. "Can't baby, I have to go the office. Have fun I hope to be back before sunset,"

Buffy was met at the door by Lilah, "I apologise Mrs O'Leary but the senior partners demand a meeting," they walked up to her office and took the executive elevator through to the other dimension.

"Welcome Mrs O'Leary I understand congratulations are in order," the gravrock demon started.

"Thank you sir. To be honest we enjoyed it," she figured honesty was a good option not wanting a fight with this much power floating around.

This earned her a throaty chuckle, "Well the AI gang were a pain in our behinds, you've dealt with them and what we want to know is what now?"Lilah handed her a sheet showing that the building and new staff were already hired, just missing a head of science and a head of research. The inspiration struck the new childes were well behaved and perfect for filling the missing posts.

Before announcing her attentions' she wanted to double check, "I assume the building is vamp proof,"

"Yes," Lilah smiled realising why she was asking it was a perfect solution.

She turned back to the partners, "Well as of this morning the building was repaired and new employees found for all but, two posts. Those posts will be offered to the new turned Wesley Price and Fred,"

One of the partners was surprised, "Were you particularly unfond of your former watcher?"

Buffy smirked, "Wasn't a matter of fondness I intended to use them to gain access to the group in Sunnydale to take them out before I deal with the First,"

The group seemed to relax at this, ""Your willing to deal with that being,"

Buffy's face became angry remembering what it had tried to do to her mate, "Let's just say I have a few thing to settle with it," none of the partners missed the delicate threat.

The partners left it with a, "Well we're glad we are leaving our affairs to Angelus and you on your plane,"

She figured that was a vote of confidence all disappeared then, she turned back to Lilah, "By the way, If you want to deal with the senior partners don't show your fear. I was able to feed on it so would they,"

Lilah understood the lesson she was trying to teach, "I understand,"

Buffy walked back to the elevator and couldn't help but mutter, "Next stop Sunnydale,"

**A/N The chapter has less action but is tying up questions I've been asked, plus I intend to start moving the action to Sunnydale next chapter. I pretty much intend to wipe out the remaining scoobies it would take a really persuasive argument by people to save anyone. It can happen though as it was a suggestion that saved Wes and Fred.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry about the update time but my laptop fritzzed. Good news I have three hand written chapters that will be uploaded as soon as they are typed.

**Chapter: Rounding the family off**

The couple decided that they really didn't mind having the town mansion to themselves. It was true that Angelus had always favoured William being hard on him was his way of teaching the boy. However, with William taking a mate he felt that they would do well to have the Sunnydale mansion.

"Spike why not go back to Sunnydale show Fred the sights?"

Spike gave his sire a quizzical look before agreeing. Wes suggested that it might be useful to do some research so had been told to go along as well.

The idea most definitely appealed to Buffy who grinned, "Well when there find me a witch," all looked at her in surprise. Angelus though admired the genius of the plan, both had commented on the lack of practitioners at Wolfram and Hart. He grabbed his mate to pull her into his side eliciting a squeak from Buffy. Still focussing on his mate, "If you find someone turn them,"

Spike gave a dark chuckle, "you know you pair really take employment for life too far,"

Buffy looked affronted, "Hey training costs money," in that moment though her husband started to seriously distract her. Spike was use to PDA's but the teens were becoming a little embarrassed feeling fond for the little ones her offered them an out, "Want to come with niblet?"

Dawn turned pleading to her sister, "Please can I ?"

Buffy was more than fine with the idea, "Fine by me enjoy your week,". After all her and Angelus fully intend to enjoy the house free week.

Sunnydale

Spike pulled the old Desoto into the underground garage of the Crawford mansion. He took a deep breath savouring the delights that were Sunnydale, "Welcome all to our sweet house in little ole sunny hell,"

Dawn broke free of the car stretching, "Yes Sunnydale our little slice of insanity,". Connor was looking around taking in the sights of the place that had given rise to so many and he knew he couldn't wait to see the sights,"

Wes feeling hungry scuttled off to willies with a promise to buy a bumper pack of blood. Dawn turned to Spike "We'll be off now," the teen seeing the pensive face carried on, "Relax we'll stay away from the Bronze And the scoobies," before swanning off.

Spike had held his mate in his embrace and chuckled quietly to himself. "What's so funny love?" Spike shook his head in amusement, "Just our family consists of a slayer demon, 4 aurelius vampires, an impossible child and a mystical energy teen,"

Fred could understand, "Well they are family," turning his embrace, "Well sire the house is empty how shall we amuse ourselves?"

Lust filled Spikes eyes as he picked his dark angel up, "Oh we can think of something," he assured her.

All of the group got back to the mansion by sunrise (a sensible time for some). Wesley came back with a flush to his cheeks meaning he'd found a victim. The dawn would mean that for some bedtime was approaching, "oh sire I found a perfect candidate," the smug look he had meant that it was someone good.

"Well share with the class boy,"

"Tara. Seems there is trouble in paradise. Red was casting a forgetting spell,". Spike mused about this a moment, Connor remembered about Red, "Why not turn both?"

Spike immediately vetoed that remembering the Vamp Willow, "Nah Red as a vamp is mad as a hatter," then thinking even more, "Besides I'm not sure your Pa would forgive me,"..

Dawn chuckled, "I think Big sister might have a thing to say besides she's the one who has threatened to decapitate her,"

Fred understood, "You don't go after her mate of family,". Spike had learnt that lesson the hard way when he'd attacked Angel. He gave her a fanged smile, "Be glad we're family,"

Being young Wesley excused himself to sleep, Fred turned to Spike. He smiled gently, "I'll be up in a bit luv I need to think,". Connor and Dawn were curious so she asked, "you plan on turning Tara?"

Spike decided, "Yeah, IT really is neat. Wes is smitten and she is a powerful witch,". Connor saw where this was heading and added astutely, "Plus it will hurt the group,". Spike knew the child really was a chip off the ol' block. He answered, "Nah Buff being Dark will destroy them this will be a bonus,"

Having the plan form, in his head he chuckled, "Right kids behave. I really don't want Pa and your sis to kill me,"

The only pair left in the house were Dawn and Connor. Connor intellectually understood the fear of his father, " I get Dad by why your sister?". Dawn explained, "it's simple my sister before her resurrection was one of the strongest slayers since the first generations, add in the demonic strength and it's potent. Your dad has rightfully earned the name scourge so Spike is respectful least he gets his throat ripped out,"

That really was all there was too it. Plus in the last week the group seemed to have fallen in to a familial routine albeit a weird one but one none the less. Connor now truly understood the dimensions of the family now the teen talked all through the night before falling asleep together snuggling.

Both were woken with a start by an excited Spike, "Kids wakey, wakey, I need you to show Wes your old house,". It seemed like an odd request but not seeing a problem they both agreed and Dawn showed both of the boys the route to Revello Drive. Much to her delight she played up the role of tour guide showing Connor all the sights granted they were mainly cemeteries but they were a supernatural family. It turned out all there beautifully laid out plans were all for naught. As the group turned onto the drive they encountered an hysterical Tara who begged them to take her away.

Wes was becoming confused this girl appealed to both man and demon still though he had no idea how to deal with an hysterical woman. Dawn rolled her eye's men whether demon or human could be so clueless. She came upto Tara putting her arm round her to console her, "Sh will take you back to the mansion,"

The witch was virtually catatonic by the time they got back to the mansion. When they came back through the door Spike couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his childe, Wes veered off with Spike to the kitchen while Dawn took Tara to the living room.

In the kitchen Wes rook a glass of blood wanting to be calmer he explained to Spike, "We turned on to the drive and she ran into us, in a daze. She asked for us to take her away and dawn complied,"

Spike could sense the conflict in his childe, "It's more than that though,"

Wes tried to deny it, "She calls to me man and demon,"

Spike put a consoling arm around his childe, "Wes she's your mate. Love isn't rational and if she's calling to your demon then that is why,"

"But what can I do,". Spike shook his head sensing how conflicted he was.

"Honestly she needs to be turned your young but you have the power,"

A/N A smaller chapter than usual but it was to keep people happy. Luck be with me I shall have a new laptop Friday and chapters will follow quickly. As always read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N hurrah I have a new laptop! I have tried to update but fan fiction wouldn't let me! Here is part two of the chapter.

**Part Two**

**In the living room Dawn gratefully took the cup of coffee off Fred and handed it to Tara. The guys had quickly headed for the kitchen leaving Dawn and Fred to calm down the witch. To be fair though Dawn thought it best as none of the guys really understood tact. Dawn looked at Tara, "What happened Tara?" **

**The woman looked so sad, "Oh Dawn. It's Willow she's been tampering with people,"**

**Dawn already knew of this but kept a straight face, Fred couldn't help herself, "That's so wrong I may be a dark creature but I don't screw with people's memories,"**

**Dawn couldn't help her quip, "Yeah but to bring back Buffy that magic was black on black,"**

**Fred showed a fang filled smile, "Hey she and Angelus are happy so I'll forgive that one,"**

**Tara looked up at the vampire and read her aura, it was like nothing she had ever seen. True Fred's aura showed her to be a demon but her aura also showed a great capacity for Love and an immense intelligence. Tara was also curious she saw in her aura that the young vampire was mated, "Whose your husband?"**

**Dawn gave her a big grin, "Well short answer Spike, let me explain in detail…"**

**The witch listened to the whole story and the details were enough to shake her from her grief, Tara did though remember the stories of Angelus. She really wanted to make sure her friend was okay, "Why is he now so accepting?"**

**Fred was the one to answer the question, " When he was Angel he was cursed. The only cure was the blood of a slayer, when he drank her blood he laid a mating bite,".**

**Dawn continued to reassure the witch, "Tara they are special, I can't see auras but all of us can see their bond,"**

**The young witch smiled wistfully, "I'm glad your sister is thriving despite Willow's selfishness,". Fred had to bite back on the comment of 'not for long'. Dawn seeing that Tara was more recovered asked, " Shall I introduce the guys as your seeming better?"**

**Tara nodded not quite yet able to find her voice, through the doors the guys came. She remembered Spike the only difference was that Spike seemed Happy, she was next introduced to Connor. Connor was interesting she could see his powerful aura and whether he knew it or not it was linked to Dawn's. Lastly she came face to face with the guy she ran into on the way over here, she'd thought him handsome before but now she was blown away. Neither seemed willing to break eye contact, Spike couldn't resist the temptation of waving his hands in front of his childes face. Seeing the cause was lost Spike instructed, "Come on kids let's leave the lovebirds alone,". Tara blushed, though in truth she was grateful for being given the space to talk with Wes. **

**Once left alone the conversation continued, "Are you happy as a vampire?"**

**Wesley shrugged but answered honestly, "All my life I wanted a place to fit in. Buffy's choice enabled me to,". This surprised Tara, "I thought Buffy's a demon not a vampire,". Wesley smiled he couldn't believe he'd ever been that innocent, "She is but it was she who asked Angelus for the permission to turn us,"**

**Tara only wanted Buffy to be happy so asked her final question, "Does he love her?"**

**Wes had moved closer during their discussion, "Oh yes. Her resurrection caused him to lose his soul. Plus there was more than one reason we wanted out of the house,". Catching his meaning she couldn't help but blush, she tried to hide her embarrassment behind curiosity, "I thought vampires took very little over from being turned,"**

**Wes understood what she was asking, "Generally it seems different with our line. All of us have kept our personalities the demon just means that our moral compass becomes **_**skewed,"**_

**Tara did have a purpose to these questions from seeing Wes' aura she was certain that he was her soul mate. That being said she had one last question, "Do you feel what is between us?" He broke out a boyish grin, "Oh yes"**

"**Turn me,"**

**Wes was stunned, " Tara I'm not a nice man my demon won't care that you've had a shock,"Tara looked at him seriously, "I may be hurt but I know what I am doing. I want you to be the one to turn me,". The plea was enough to break through his reserve.**

**The rest of the group had been listening outside the door, Spike had been impressed with his childes control but knew what would be about to happen, "Come on let's leave them to it. I think we should find my lovely wife,"**

**Once in the kitchen he got a call, seeing the number he answered, "What can I do for you oh divine goddess,". The only response was an unlady-like snort, "We both know my power isn't divine,"**

**Spike chuckled, "Yes well maybe my sire might beg to differ. To what do I owe the pleasure?"**

**He heard his sire, "Come on William we want to know about our new family member,"**

**Spike took an unnecessary breath, "Your gonna love this. Wes found his mate it's Tara,"**

**He heard the moment of shocked silence followed by the couples delighted laugh, "Now that is precious come home William,". Hearing the final decision of his sire he knew the plans would change, "Do we tip our hand to the scoobies?" The line went quiet as the couple decided on the best plan of attack. Buffy spoke clearly, "If Tara wants anything do so otherwise she can get things in LA," then after a moments pause, "I for one want to see what games the First will play with them,"**

**It struck Spike in that moment just how alike Buffy and Angelus now were, "You want them tenderised before you play," he observed.**

**Buffy spoke up in the most deadly calm voice, "No I intend to kill them all but, it might be fun to watch from the sidelines,". To anyone else that statement would have made them shiver in fear, for Spike he shivered in anticipation.**

**Sneak peak: Round One **: **Mind games **The demon family meets the two sides of the brewing apocalypse. Decisions are made on whether to watch or play can you guess what they decide?.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I wasn't quite sure how the timelines fit but if not quite accurate I'm sorry!

A/N 2 I apologise again for my crap grammar. I am improving at least I hope. Sorry for the delay but I had to do a load of prep and start my year abroad in Russia plus I left my notes back home in England and I then had to piece the story back together. Really sorry!

Round One: Mind games

In LA over the last several months things had settled quite nicely Angelus and Buffy had consolidated their power. Tara and Wesley had taken over running the research department which now running the smoothest it had ever been and lastly while Fred had overseen the science department. Spike in effect had become Angelus' second in command, fitting as Angelus' favoured childe he was the natural second. The teens rather than have formal schooling, were given a specialists education provided by tutors made up of the law firm employees. The way Angelus and Buffy had split the work was simple, for her to oversee the daily running and Angelus took charge of special operations and discipline.

One demon employee was dragged in front of Buffy this morning it seems he had thought he could cheat the company. The scared director brought the employee up to her office. Having heard the explanation she looked over the room to her husband, "Honey. Mr Adams here thinks he can cheat the company. I think you should re-educate him," she finished earnestly.

It was at times that Angelus deeply loved his mate he made sure she felt this through the bond. Walking over to his mates desk he pressed the intercom, "Jessica can you call William for me,"

Spike walked in grinning broadly, "You called me sire,"

Angelus positively alight with joy, "Were going into my office to talk with Mr Adams."

Having heard his sire's tone understanding what it meant bowed respectfully, "After you,"

For the next twenty minutes all that was heard from the his office were screams. She hadn't joined in wanting the paperwork finished so her adopted father would be happy. Though she could tell the boys were having fun by the delightful meal she was receiving. Moments later the arrogant exec scuttled out followed by a laughing Angelus and Spike. Spike wiped the blood from his mouth, "You guys give the best presents. If you don't mind I'll go find my wife,"

Buffy turned her attention on her horny lover, "His right lover you do give the best presents,"

Smiling coyly at him, "Then I should get a reward," Angelus with the quickest movement had locked the door, ""I'll think of something," he assured her as he unbuttoned her blouse. The intercom buzzer went off Buffy let out a growl, "This best be good Lana,"

"I'm sorry ma'am but you have received info that the watchers council has been blown up. Plus the potentials are beings sent to Sunnydale. Lastly an alert been released for the escaped convict Faith Lehane"

Angelus smirked, "Seems Sunnydale is the place to be,"

Buffy couldn't help but muse, "Blow them up. Why didn't I think of that?"

The phone went again, "Ma'am it's Chief Murphy"

The police chief was ringing as a report on the escaped convict suggested putting in a call. He started, "Hey Liz, Liam I was ringing as I was need a favour," they both grinned and remembered to play by human rules. Angelus spoke up, "What can we do for you chief?'

They are actually heard the Chief's audible sigh of relief, "Well we have an escaped convict Faith Lehane,. We could do with help tracking her"

Buffy answered him, "Our PI on the roll can do it,"

The Chief relaxed, "Thanks it will make things a lot easier,"

They called Lilah into the office to explain everything and make sure everything was running smoothly. At home they explained to the family what was going on, it was decided that the vampires would follow them to Sunnydale. Meanwhile the teenagers would stay on Galea with Buffy's adoptive father. It had been unheard of but the senior partner had become so fond of the petite blonde that he had adopted her.

Sunnydale

They arrived at the Crawford mansion, Spike pulling up in his beloved Desoto and Angelus in the Plymouth. When Spike crossed the boundary for the place he sucked in a breath the hellmouth that had already given a power boost to demons was practically screaming now. He looked to his sire with a glint in his eye, "Did you and pet get a welcome home present,"

"We sure did tell them lover,"

"I've connected with the hellmouth fully in fact I can tell you now the First is by the scoobies,". The vampires had a look of awe as it was like every demons dream to be connected to the hellmouth, Buffy couldn't help herself she wanted to pay a visit. Angelus sensing his mates mood and knowing how fun it could be to screw with peoples minds knew what to say, "Me, lover, Wes and Tara are off to Revello drive. You and Fred should enjoy yourself down the bronze,".

The two couples walked down the street laughing and joking and taking bets on the various reactions. They slipped into the garden to observe much to the delight of Buffy the First was in her guise and talking to a group of potentials and Faith.

The First Buffy sat high on the wall, "If you're my legacy I'm glad I'm dead,"

One tall girl spat back, "Can't have a legacy if you aren't dead,"

The fake Buffy pretended to mull it over and smiled, "true even though in the end it was kindness that killed me. I just couldn't have killed my sister,"

This was causing a stir in the girls who couldn't yet see that grey areas existed in the world. The real Buffy flashed an amused glance to her family before joining the fray, "Hey if your going to wind the group up don't use my face its patented you know,"

The SIT's and Faith whipped their heads round to see the people who were now here gasping when they realised the blonde was in fact alive. "B glad you're here with help,"

Angelus who pulled his mate into his embrace gave a deep chuckle, "We heard there was s problem and thought we should see what is going on,". Faith looked to the group and knew something was wrong the whole group as a whole screamed power. They were making her senses go haywire and Buffy didn't hit here radar as a slayer, added to that Tara the girl who was always sweet on Tara was now holding hands with her ex-watcher. The most damning thing was the general air of indifference from the group, the first looked to Angelus, "If only you would drink from her you would be great," she shook her head as if chiding a young child.

Angelus though gave her an evil smirk and moved his lips to his mates neck kissing a gentle path down to his mark. Buffy knew they were putting on a show but lost herself to the sensations that her mate caused he gave her nothing more than a playful nip before turning her head to pull her into a passionate kiss. Only then did he return to the first, "Yeah about that me and lover share all things including our blood,"

The first was visibly rattled, "Your evil so why do you oppose me?", Buffy couldn't help but snort at the genuinely confused evil being. Angelus was non-plussed too but saw an opportunity to good to pass up, "You made soul boy want to get a suntan and you tried to get me to kill my mate," the sarcasm wasn't missed.

The first tried a new tack, "These people ripped you from heaven surely you must hate them,"

Faith just prayed she could get the girls inside, the Blonde former slayer smiled, "Yep I surely do but I am happy with Angelus. Really at the moment were sitting on the fence we haven't decided who we hate more,"

The evil being looked at her with her own face which truth be told was a little weird for Buffy, "Decide quickly ,"and left in a blur.

Wesley finally spoke up, "She's optimistic after all you run your own firm,"

Buffy shrugged, "Too true this apocalypse has till next week I think Lana scheduled me with a case in two weeks,"

Faith had always thought herself strong but in truth she was reeling from all the shocks that were coming her way and wasn't sure how all the revelations that were now bound to come tumbling out would be handled. Her voice full of steel, "Girls back inside now get the others,"

The potentials not liking the fact that the older slayer was rattled quickly moved inside to get the others. Of course the demonic group were delighted they could go after more this way, sure enough they came out looking as shocked as hell at the resurrection of their best friend.

Xander went with his standard sarcasm, "Buffster, dead boy and friends,"

Faith wanted him to understand before he got himself killed, "Xan that's not A,"

All the scoobies eyes went comically wide at that revelation, then fear creeped in they were wondered what the hell was going there was no way that Buffy didn't know that that was not her Angel so why was she happy to snuggle in his arms. Slowly dawning came to Xander, "Wait Buff that's not Angel and why haven't you come home,"

The feral grin he got from his former friend made him take a step back, then Angelus mocking as well chuckled, "You ripped lover from heaven that's got too smart. I'm too selfish though not to be happy at the return of my mate,"

Giles felt his world cave in seeing what he had and realising what had happened to the girl he considered to be a daughter, "How can you not fight and where's Dawn?"

Buffy stood defiantly in front of him, "First you can't do jack to me, secondly my sister is staying on Galea with my adoptive father,". Giles understood the implication of that statement watched as the group dusted themselves off to leave. Angelus looked vaguely apologetic, "Two things Anya I called in a favour with D'Hoffryn your old jobs yours but you gotta make moonlight I promised the grandkids blood,"

Anya knew very well that if Buffy was now demonic enough to accept Angelus and had actually joined with him then no way did she want to be around the group when the tiny blonde came for the group.

"Sure can you tell me how you became a demon Buffy?"

The blonde chuckled and crooked her spare arm, "Walk with me we'll share a drink and I'll give you the whole story,". With that the whole group sauntered off leaving a shell shocked group behind Xander couldn't help himself, "I am a dead man walking safe to say this will be the last apocalypse for me,"

"Don't say that Xander," snapped his best friend.

Xander rolled his eyes, "Come on Willow my ex-fiancée who I jilted at the alter is taking up demon vengeance again plus my best friend the oldest strongest now demonic slayer holds a grugde about being ripped from heaven,"

Giles listened to the young man's reasoning couldn't help but agree, but would never say this aloud instead he settled for cleaning his glasses, "Yes well we need to go inside and reassure the girls,"

The unanswered and obvious question was who would comfort them?

A/N Thank you for reading and sorry again for the long time between updates. As always reviews help and are welcome!

Sneak peek. Angelus encourages his favourite childe to do his 'civic duty'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter : Civic duty

The group returned home to be met by a grinning couple, Spike was in a buoyant mood that could not be taken away, "Oh sire there is positive smorgasbord of choice when it comes to people to feed off,"

Angelus could see that his childe was in fact happy and this would not be changed, "Spike you remember Anyanka,"

The blonde vamp smirked, "So you were smart enough to get clear of the group coz I got to say when pets through it will be a bloodbath," then with an earnest face, "it's lucky she thinks of me as family otherwise I couldn't play,"

Anya amusement was broken when Angelus whipped out a power centre from his pocket. With a smirk Angelus gave it to her with a courtly bow, "A get from one demon to another,"

Anya caught up with the group before taking her leave but, before she left she did secure a promise from them, "If I leave my vengeance in your hands then you will make it count?"

She couldn't help but grin at the demonic pair who stood with their fingers in the traditional three fingered salute with a shake of her head she left laughing. With Anyanka's exit Angelus turned to his childer, "When you wake up you need to be both wearing something befitting William O'Leary my second,"

Spike frowned knowing with that voice he was almost definitely planning something, "Okay care to explain what's going on in that devious mind,"

Angelus smirked with mock solemnity, "Now I'd like to think that I'd taught you about your civic duty,"

Spike let the gears in his head, "Ahh you would like me to let Jimmy know where to find his escaped convict,"

Fred's face a picture of innocence, "I take it that means no weapons till I change,"

That expression caught Angelus and made him content smiling at his mate, "You know lover your such a positive influence on the kids. Sorry Fred apart from your standard ones no,"

The party split up to retire to their respective rooms for the evening.

---

Buffy descended the stairs just as dusk fell her primary intent being coffee, she'd feed later when they scared the potential's. However she did a double take their in the living room was a tailored-suit wearing Spike she couldn't help her wide smile.

Sending Spike into a little snit, "Alright laugh it up but I am going into enjoy seeing the bitches face,"

Buffy got herself under control it was a little weird but she really did feel like the mother to the group despite being one of the younger ones, having recovered, "I'm sorry it's just that you look so spiffy,"

At the borrowing of the English word Angelus who'd been descending the stairs bellowed his laughter. She had sensed him descend but her breath caught when he descended, he was in on of hr favourite outfit's the black leather trousers and red silk shirt.

With a crook of his arm he grinned to his mate, "I believe we are due a trip to the Bronze for old times sake,"

Buffy arched an eyebrow in amusement before joining her lover, "Lead on good sir,"

The two remaining couple watched the pair leave Spike quirked an eyebrow, "Well Kids I think mom and dad have gone a little nuts,"

Fred pouted, "Lets put little bitch back where she belongs so we can play with _mom and dad _at the bronze,"

Spike really agreed so merely gave a courtly bow and left, they had a perfect plan. They would act as the emissaries insight while Tara and Wes would stay out creating a magic mulling field. Blocking the witches power in case she came to the repentant slayers aide.

Spike and Fred strolled to the corner of Revello Drive to meet the police their Spike saw his target exactly so went over to the police chief, "Hello Jimmy I have found your errant criminal,"

The chief had finally relaxed when he had got the call 4 hours ago, "Do you know anything about the other?". Spike smiled this is where his acting came into it's own with a sad wry smile, "Actually they have no idea they are old friends and she went to them saying she needed help and never expanding upon that,"

The raid went down just as the demonic group, the red-haired Wiccan had tried magic but had been defeated by the nulling field. Faith having worked so hard for rehabilitation could not even think about going after the humans so it was with a forlorn expression that she was lead off in a cop car. The look of shock followed by loathing that she gave Spike actually made his night. As a response he innocently snuggled his wife next to him and looked as innocent as he could in fact manage which wasn't always that innocent.

They stood as the activity started to die down with a smirk he joined his childe and grandchilde and walked back to the mansion. After all he and Fred wanted to change and join Angelus and Buffy at the Bronze knowing the potential fun they could be having.

----------

As the couple entered they gained appreciative and envious glares from the masses. It wasn't anything that Buffy didn't expect after all she had the guy who fit bad boy for (un)life to perfection. They sat originally lounging watching the potentials with their guardian. It was a person they were unfamiliar with so figured it must be one of the few surviving watchers. The guess was pretty much confirmed when they tore up the dance floor with moves so risqué that they were drawing a crowd. They enjoyed loosing themselves to the beat of the music and the natural dance they fell into but neither could hide the wicked smirks on their faces when the potentials discussed how they could take them down. It was pretty naive to discuss these things in the preternatural targets hearing his mate gave him a wicked smirk and then led him away from the dance floor to the bar area. Then sat and smirked hearing the reaction that there round of drinks they'd brought them had caused.

Upon seeing the now normal looking Spike and Fred they moved to join them again, this time Buffy took to dancing with Fred letting their mates watch knowing full well the reaction that they would achieve. Sure enough she caught sight of one of her former best friends, she was going to enjoy this signalling to Fred to head back to their mates.

Before Xander could even raise the stake to Angelus he felt a strong grip take his hand then he was on the ground under the foot of Buffy. She had a tight smile on her face, "I mean what's your damage. We're demons but even we deserve to have a chance to unwind," she finished earnestly.

"HE got Faith arrested," he spat full of indignation.

Buffy just chuckled as the potentials started to surround them as if they could ever be threatening, "No Faith got herself arrested by killing the deputy mayor if I recall," turning to her mate, "Did I get that right after all resurrection has made my memory fuzzy,"

"Indeed lover,"

Buffy's senses went into overdrive the hellmouth spewed out a ton of information into her mind. Looking at the man and had a truly happy smile on her face, "You need to tell Giles that there are turkohoan in town. We are going to indulge in a spot of violence before bed time,"

Spike was smirking, "I have swords how bout you luv,"

Fred pouted, "only my usual ones,"

"Don't worry kitten I have two swords. I shan't ask bout you pair,"

Angelus grinned at his family, "Well I suggest that we all should leave and indulge in a spot of violence before bedtime kids,"

They saw the slack jawed potentials, Buffy rolled her eyes Christ they were stupid, "Girls go back to your watcher this really is out of your league," the smiling brightly, "Of course if you want to come along and get torn into pieces then I am more than happy to watch,"

She felt their fear spike and enjoyed the snack though with her second warning they left into the night to indulge in a spot of violence.

They got to the ceremony to see the vamps Angelus withdrew the sword from his spine sheath, "50 against 1 it's almost not fair to them,"

Fred and Tara had both taken instruction in how to use a sword from Buffy and truthfully it had allowed all the women to bond. Buffy took one look at the English long sword Spike was carrying and smirking at Fred quipped, "Is what they say about a man's sword being a comparison to his … "

Fred smirked right back, "You tell me," pointing to the broadsword that Angelus was favouring. The smile she got back was all feminine and instantly understood, Buffy added though, "You know what Lets deal with these rats quickly,"

Fred readily agreed as her mind was also a little distracted by potential thoughts.

The couples both with superior knowledge and power overpowered the vamps by the simple act of working together in teams. With the fight over they both wanted to settle other itches that they had descended both couple stumbled through the mansion door barely restraining themselves and their urges.

Wes and Tara watched amused but figured that they could do nothing but join them.

---------

As dusk settled the group met up in the giant living room, while all had been up they were too involved in each other they were too busy to bother with anyone else.

In the master bedroom Buffy stilled a nasty smirk, "First bitch has decided we can't be recruited she's brought in a lapdog,"

Angelus paused for a moment it wasn't a great surprise after all the being had never been noted for it's patience, "You know they say my enemies enemy is my friend, and we will be closer when we decide to kill them off,"

Buffy mulled it over in her head it was pretty perfect her mates suggestion, after all it was perfect they could use them to stop the apocalypse and then kill them off once they had won their guards would be down and it would be perfect. With a matching smirk she grabbed hold of her mates hand and walked out the bedroom with a skip in her step after all her revenge would be complete soon.

**A/N That's all for this chapter. Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story so far **

**Sneak peek: Scoobies make a pact with the devil **

**Willow and Kennedy get put in their place.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: **Help wanted **One former slayer now demon only applicant

The talk the couple had meant that Buffy came to a decision in the end would be easier and more fun. The others were falling apart at the seems and needed all the help they could get demonic or otherwise. Plus it had the added advantage of ramming home the fact that Buffy was now firmly on their side. The one fact would hurt them more than anything.

Spike up on hearing the news let out a full bellied laugh it was just to perfect, it forced the precious white-hats to work with them. He wanted to know only one thing, "When the gloves come off, Who can I kill?"

Angelus smirked knowing his childe truly was enjoying the upcoming revenge, "Well William, Xander's mine, Red'd Buff's,"

Buffy smiled just thinking at all the things they could do, "Tara my suggestion to you is to kill the potential Kennedy she's Willow's new love. While you do that I'll hold the bitch before I kill her,"

Wes spoke up softly, "I'd like your permission to off the stuffy old bastard,"

That description really left no room for uncertainty it was fairly clear who he meant Buffy shrugged, "A gift from me to you. That means Spike and Fred you get the pick of the potentials, or all of them"

she added as a final thought.

Revello drive

The three couple arrived all dressed to kill in their different styles. Spike and Fred had the killer biker look down to an art form, such that would make Faith have looked virginal. Wes and Tara were actually dressed in business-like suits but rather than being conservative they screamed sex and power behind a civilised veneer. For Angelus and Buffy they made no attempts at hiding what they were they were fire and passion and an ugly death to anyone that tried to oppose them this came out in what they wore.

They stood at the door and Buffy kept her posture very calm knocked the door, it was opened by a stunned former watcher whose manners were coolly British, "Can I help you?"

Buffy arched an eyebrow in obvious amusement, "Xander let slip that you lost your slayer, so I though I might apply for the job,"

Giles knew that he needed there help despite there moral allegiance, "Is that so?"

Buffy huffed letting her impatience show, "Listen I hate the First it's personal, you don't want the world to end. Plus I have Court next week so this apocalypse needs to be dealt with quickly," with an impish grin, "Be a doll and invite the family in otherwise we all leave,"

Wanting desperately to gain some leverage, "But you said you don't want the world to end,"

Buffy snorted and laid it down for him, "Okay when said I'd leave I meant we'd meet up with Dawn and Connor on Galea,"

Giles couldn't help but pale at the fact that they would be safe on a place like Galea was scary even for demons, it was thought of as one of the worse demonic dimensions. Reluctantly the old watcher invited the whole group in to the front room. Xander was immediately on the attack, "Why are you letting the vermin in the house,"

Buffy smiled sweetly at him, "Actually Alexander this is my house legally soo if I felt like it I'd kick you all out. Course as we have the mansion it seemed unfair,"

All the scoobies frowned at that information it unnerved them that they had unwittingly become beholden to evil.

Giles trying to avert the up-coming blow up that would lose them valuable allies, "Kennedy said you fought with turkohoan last night,"

Spike smiled at even the memory of the fight, it had been a blast he thought and even better with members of the family. Exaggerating the wistfulness in his voice, "Twill be a night that they right songs about,"

Angel hearing the mocking tone slipped into his native brogue, "Tis true me boyo I haven't had that much fun since I cleaned house,". The reference to his permanent closing of Angel investigations made the 'fanged' gang snigger and snort, while going over the scoobies heads. Buffy at that moment froze in her lovers arms and let out a feral growl, Angelus was curious as to what she had learned that had made her this mad.

"Lover," he queried. All got a kick out of the scoobies shuddering hearing the old nickname and knew they were reliving his previous reign in Sunnydale.

She was furious, "The bitch has brought a vassal in she was hiding him from my knowledge and she has a weapon of mine,"

He merely cupped her chin and brought it up so she could see his eyes, "That's okay we'll go and grab the weapon and kill the vassal," the casual display of intimacy made many uncomfortable.

The annoying chit that Willow had connected to, "The weapon is one for a slayer not a demon," she was worried red was her ticket to being the slayer the weapon was perfect.

Tara chuckled at her ex's new lover, "I do admire ambition but little girl don't insult what you don't understand,".

Xander letting all his old wounds fester after all his precious Buffy had finally taken up with the dark, "Isn't it obvious a family of dead-people plus one demon bitch,"

Before the group could react Buffy was across the room and had pinned Kennedy to the wall, she allowed some of her power through letting her eyes glint silver, "Little girl I am all slayer. Clearly your watcher never told you the root of your power,"

Kennedy gulped she knew that look the blonde looked at though her, she didn't even register on the threat radar of Buffy. Willow though was becoming furious and her hair was flickering black, seeing this she span the stupid potential into her lovers arms and went after the black-eyed bitch. Willow didn't understand it she was now the most powerful witch in this hemisphere but she was pinned to a wall unable to break free. Buffy connected into the hellmouth after all she wanted to bind the witches power, Willow screamed as she felt the power drain away from her.

Buffy grinned ferally and drank down the fear of the Wiccan, "No-one touches my family,"

The once prod Wiccan whimpered, "How?"

The cold smirk made her shiver it was an identical smirk to her mates, "The hellmouth is mine and it likes me better, plus the powers know I'm not stupid enough to want to open it so it's a case of better the sane devil, and as there abiding by my decision that you should be stripped of your powers its seems they are not to impressed either, " she finished off the last bit in a sing song voice.

Xander was outraged at the turn of events after all they were good so it shouldn't happen to them, "But we're . . . ."

Spike snorted, "Good,"

Fred and Tara were both impressed that he managed to put so much disdain into one word as both chorused, "Balance moron,"

Giles was a little stunned at the turn of events, "Enough Xander whatever their allegiances we all don't want the world to end,"

Spikes grinned, "Here here Rupes now is their plan?"

Buffy over her anger slightly took charge, "Well play to our strengths if Fred and Wes can research, you and Tara can train the potential so they aren't walkin' snacks for the harbingers,"

Spike had seen the subtle shift in his sire and sire's mate, "And you pair?"

Angelus' attitude had gone from moody at having to play nice to almost happy, the potentials now understood what the descriptions in the chronicles meant about his name.

With a sharkish grin, "You heard my wife a bastard preacher has her weapon, you know I don't like clergy at the best of time"

Spike chuckled, "Now your torturing clergy, our family is complete. Gotta say though I love the changes,"

Buffy just took her mates hand and blew the members of her family a kiss before extending her senses to allow her to find Caleb.

**A/N That's all for now folks here though is a sneak peek : Buffy v Caleb a dark side smack down, plus Professor Spike is in the house.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter : Weapons and Professor Spike**_

_**Buffy walked down the street hand in hand with her mate. Angelus couldn't help but be amused at his made she had such a look of child like glee on her face at the thought of the impending violence to come.**_

"_**Where exactly are we going?"**_

_**Buffy stretched her senses once more to check that everything was where she expected it to be, "The courtyard is where my weapon is being held,"**_

_**He gave her a favoured smirk, "Well then lets get it back!"**_

_**They walked into the courtyard to be meet by herself and the vassal. The man wearing the preacher suit, "You have joined with Satan you should be punished," he told her with such earnest one might have almost believed him. Buffy's response however was to snort, "One if you mean join then declare my eternal love for my mate then yes I have. Secondly to say his Satan insults Angelus he's better after all why would your boss have wanted him on her side,"**_

_**The first Buffy actually nodded her head, "it's true he had fantastic potential but then he sided with you,"**_

_**Angelus rolled her eyes, "Your trying to end the world. It will seriously damage my kinds food supply,"**_

_**The First blinked it may look like her but it definitely couldn't pretend to be her. "You tried to end the world,"**_

_**Angelus shrugged, "Well my mate rejected me I was having issues,"**_

_**Buffy felt the pull of the scythe too much now rather than resist it, she merged allowing her power to come completely to the fore. Her eyes now a frosty silver went straight to the source of the power, "Now where do you think your going little girl?"**_

_**Angelus let out a hearty chuckle as the preacher flew back by a simple punch she threw behind barely even concentrating on him. To the evil preachers misfortune he actually landed at the master vampires feet deciding to play, "Lover can I play you know how I love the clergy," **_

_**She tossed over her head, "All yours baby," she was so focused on the trap door.**_

_**Angelus allowed himself to free his arms in truth they fairly even matched. The first Buffy was exasperated and threw her arms into the air, "Caleb this is becoming embarrassing. I really don't want to loose the weapon,"**_

_**Caleb spat blood out from a vicious punch he had landed and was affronted at the dagger protruding from his chest, "I'm sorry but I am a little busy,"**_

_**The real Buffy cut across the room, "Actually he is a little late got what we were after lover," then taking in the still standing preacher, "Sheesh don't you die?"**_

_**Angelus saw the weapon and could tell that it would do the job so he spun a disorientated Caleb into his lovers path shouting "Turkohoan,".**_

_**Buffy understood what he meant she took her scythe and swung it in a vicious arc. Caleb's head landed at the First's feet.**_

_**Angelus didn't look the least bit repentant, "You should have hired better help,"**_

_**The first actually pouted, "He was the best vassal I gave him my power,"**_

_**Buffy didn't exactly look sympathetic, "Yeah Sorry and all you need a better HR manager. You just can't have ours,"**_

_**The shock of the being had finally worn off and now something akin to rage showed in her features, "You're my children and you will be punished,"**_

_**Angelus gave her one of his legendary crooked grins as he took his mates hand, "Maybe but we might enjoy it. We are such fickle creatures," Buffy giggled, "I think we should go check on Spike after all he's got such temptation,"**_

_**The lovers turned their back on the feared evil as if it was nothing. After all you never turn your back on anything that you fear may attack.**_

_**---**_

_**They re-entered the house after all neither needed someone to open the door as Buffy still had keys. They walked into the living room to hear Wesley exclaim, "Oh that is a thing of beauty I hope Buffy found it,"**_

_**The vampires would have sensed their presence, Angelus being the head of the line and Buffy had the metaphysical tie being Angelus' mate. The others however hadn't noticed them enter into the living room so with a look of glee at her mate Buffy spoke up, "I assume you mean this Wes,"**_

_**She was delighting in showing off her weapon it was just so shiny and the power it gave off was immense.**_

_**Xander's eyes narrowed, "That's a slayer weapon it's not meant to be handled by demons,"**_

_**It was a barbed comment that was meant to hurt but he couldn't have missed further if he tried. Angelus growled whether the insult bothered her or not it was still a slur against his mate. Buffy placed her hand on his arm, "He'll only give you indigestion after all I can't imagine what his blood would taste like with all that bitterness,"**_

_**Fred looked up from her tome, "Too acidic for my liking,"**_

_**Wes looked scornful, "Not to mention the hypocrisy so obviously on display after all wasn't your ex a demon for a millennium,"**_

_**Xander's mouth resembled a goldfish, Angelus took it one step further, "I don't want the world to end but you in my mind serve no purpose. You insult my mate I will cut out your tongue,"**_

_**Giles merely rolled his eye's it was clear to all that the boy had never gotten over his crush on his former friend. Intervening before Xander said something that got him killed, "Xander if I can be civil in his presence so can you,"**_

_**The boy turned tail and sat on the sofa sulking like a child. Angelus' head turned and his face showed clearly he was amuse greatly by something, "Lover I think we need to go and watch Professor Spike's lesson,"**_

_**They walked outside barely a motion happily leaving the turmoil they had created just moments before.**_

_**___**_

_**Outside at first the girls were weary and not liking the way they had been made to train with two vampires, with one who had justifiably earned the nickname slayer of slayers, the other while young was dangerous too. She was a witch-vampire of the Aurelius line, "I can't wait to show you what me and Buffy have been practising grandsire,"**_

_**To this Spike merely rose an eyebrow, "I forgot you and the missus were training with pet,"**_

_**They both grabbed a blade and started to circle each other. Spike was indeed curious it seemed his grandechilde had picked up the enviable ability to switch her styles like Buffy. They fought with two styles Spike was all strength and skill while, Tara preferred to almost dance. The potentials watched the battle with awe and while they acknowledged that these may be demons they were skilled and would have the skills to help them.**_

_**In a quick move though Spike seized her by the neck showing teeth before releasing the hold. Facing the group still in game face, "Lesson the first kiddies we don't need to reach for a weapon," he allowed his smile to widen until his teeth were showing, "I already have mine and we're never to hungry not to indulge in a snack,"**_

_**Angelus had stood and watched the end of the fight demonstration had been proud, "He fights well as does Tara I have you to thank for that,"**_

_**Buffy squeezed his hand, "Us ladies stick together,"**_

_**Then with his infamous crooked grin, "Congratulations my son. Never did I think I would see the day I'd see the Professor,"**_

_**Spike smirked, "Yes well we are after all making the aurelius clan respectable. Still if the mini-me's want a battle then maybe they should see the master and mistress of the sword,"**_

_**Angelus quirked an eyebrow at his mate, "Do you fancy a spar lover?"**_

"_**I think I'd like the chance to truly true my new toy,"**_

_**Spike passed Angelus his weapon and grinned when he saw Buffy summon the other weapon he whistled in appreciation, "that is a sweet weapon,"**_

_**Buffy gave him a wink, "It is the finest thing I have seen a while but you know it makes the best headless preacher I've ever known,"**_

_**The new participants entered the training area, "This is going to be fun,"**_

_**Giving a look that Buffy knew only to well, "If I win lover,"**_

_**All but purring, "I'll let you use my imagination,"**_

_**Using the fraction of distraction she had created she set upon her attack, "Not playing fair,"**_

_**Damn him it was one thing to sure to distract her when his accent came into play, still to her credit she maintained her focus. The others sat astounded if the others had been masters then they were unsure on how to describe the others for there skill level was astounding. The spar in parts they were unable to follow for they were simply blurs. They thought that Buffy would be disadvantaged by her weapon but upon the spar starting the weapon actually elongated.**_

_**After five minutes bets were taken on the outcome of the spar and as to who would win was anyone's guess. The thought though was now that the first would not beat them, they never thought about how many would be left alive by there erstwhile allies.**_

_**A/n That's all for now. Sadly I left my notes back home in England I reconstructed the last three chapters from memory but now I am a little stuck. Unless I can recall more the next update for this story won't be till the middle of December when I'm back home. SORRY. As always reviews are always welcome maybe they will jog my muse?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Muse is trying to come up with the best inventive Scooby deaths she can. As such, so the reader is not cheated I will be posting the next few chapters in smaller parts. Thank you again to all who have read this story and reviewed. It was the second story I ever wrote and I can't believe the amount of support for it. Thank you.**

_Anti-climatic apocalypses and scooby death's part one_

Wes had finally hit upon the solution for solving the apocalypse. The solution was a blood sacrifice. The pair fit the criteria of pure evil and someone who had made a great sacrifice. All they had to do was go down to the seal and offer the blood sacrifice with the right incantation. Yet again, it seemed despite the great fear that the First Evil invoked the solution for getting rid of the being was fairly anti-climatic.

Angelus took in his pouting mate's face, "Hey ask your Daddy. I'm sure that he'll be more than happy to arrange an apocalypse for his new daughter."

Sadly, it seemed some of the Scoobies didn't trust them and demanded to come with them. Angelus just shrugged, "Come we don't care. Maybe you'll be killed, save me the trouble of doing it."

Xander tried not to be affected but the casual happy tone Angelus used but it made him shiver. Therefore, that evening the Aurelius family, along with a bunch of white hats went down to the seal to prevent the apocalypse.

Spike and Fred enjoyed a bit of sword practice. The white hats quickly realise they were outclassed by the Turkahoan.

------------

Back at the house, the former watcher was a tad peckish. He didn't see the point in going out to dine when the Watcher was right there. After all, Buffy had only asked that they wait until after they found a way to stop the apocalypse.

The watcher was took by surprise it was almost sad really. The Watcher had made the cardinal sin and forgotten just how dangerous the former watcher was. He had still seen the mild mannered watcher. In the end he was a delightful meal, Wes remembered his manners and offered Fred to share the meal. She had refused her 'brothers' offer and was content to just read.

The group all burst back in, the white-hats were stunned, and the vamps and demon were amused.

Buffy and Angelus shouted, "Wesley." They sounded as if they were reprimanding a naughty child.

He stood up blood still dripping out of his mouth, "Yes Grandsire, Mistress."

Angelus just shook his head ruefully, "Didn't we ask you not to eat the help." The exaggerated exasperation in Angelus' voice amused the more morally skewed members of the group.

An overly innocent look crossed the vampires face as he morphed back, "He tripped and fell on my fangs."

The explanation was such to set Spike off sniggering; his childe had developed a delightfully twisted sense of humour.

Spike shook his head, "Well sire. I know what you said but like he said, he tripped an' fell."

Angelus and Buffy turned to have what would have been a perfectly normal conversation. Buffy looked earnestly at her mate struggling to stop laughing, "You heard Wes it was an accident."

"You don't really believe it."

She looked less amused, "Hey I also said I wasn't going to get involved in disciplining your childes. I have enough running the law firm."

The white hats didn't know what they wanted to occur and were very confused. Angelus turned to Wes, "I understand it was an accident. Take Tara and head on back to the mansion."

All missed the silent communication that had occurred between Buffy and Tara. The distraction had been set so they could take Willow and Kennedy.

The argument triggered meant they didn't even hear them being snatched.

Angelus and Buffy stopped the argument by taking the two ringleaders and slamming their heads against the wall.

The casual display of power made them remember exactly whom they were dealing with. Grief was starting to hit them but their survival instincts engaged so they reluctantly let them leave.

Xander watched as the vampires and Buffy walked down the drive. He waited until they left before looking over the survivors and only then did he notice who was missing.

"Where is Kennedy and Willow?"

That was the question wasn't it.

**A/N I'm sorrier that this was a smaller chapter. Just it had been a while since I updated this fic and felt you guys deserved an update. Good news is that I already have the plan in mind for Willow and Kennedy's demise. Think pop culture enthusiasts and the Aurelius family have had a movie night. The family movie shown was Hannibal.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Scooby deaths part two!

Inspirations and Dinners.

The group made their way home and Tara casually popped the hood of her trunk to retrieve her struggling pick. Buffy was gleeful in picking up her choice; making sure that Willow heard, she ordered, "Tara go and have your fun. Expect your Grandsire and great-grandsire to grade you."

Tara shook her head in amusement, "It's a burden being part of a family of infamous torturers." Tara tried to keep an earnest look on her face, "Still I only hope I can gain their approval."

Angelus and Spike stood proudly and had a silent conversation; Spike eventually spoke up, "Tara love our room is yours."

A look of delight crossed her face, "Thank you."

The family watched proudly as their youngest member dragged away her victim, with what could only be described as an evil smile spread widely across her face.

Angelus refocused his attention on his hyperactive mate, "What exactly have you pair planned?" The curiosity in his voice pleased Buffy.

"Well Lover we thought long on hard, when inspiration struck during our family movie night."

Spike was snickering, "Saw or Hannibal?"

Buffy smirked back, "If I said I would like the family to join me for a dinner would that answer the question."

Spike linked arms with his mate, "We would be honoured to join you and pa for Dinner. Wes you going to find your mate or will you join us?"

Wes pondered the question for a moment, "I think I'll let her take out her anger in peace."

What a scene it was, Willow was hog-tied to the chair and all they could hear was the occasional whimper. She was surrounded by four vampires and Buffy all sat casually talking about what they intended o do in the near future.

Angelus pointed out logically, "We'll have to finishing _cleaning house by tomorrow. You know we need to collect the kids from your father's dimension."_

_A piercing scream filled the air; all fed/savoured the terror coming off Willow. Ignoring her protests Buffy carried on, "Yeah I know. I have court scheduled next week. What's your plans?"_

Angelus shrugged, "Well remember me and William had to deal with a little discipline problem before we left."She nodded her head, "Well I have always favoured a more pro-active approach."

Fred started sniggering, "You'll want to think about installing a drain in the office or, maybe employing a cleaning staff on demand."

Buffy was amused, "I know the blood splatter from the last one would have played havoc on my carpet. Why do you think he has a walled off office."

Willow had been tied down but she finally found her voice, "Why Buffy this isn't you?"

This start them all off laughing Buffy was exasperated, "Why can't they get it through their thick skulls?"

Angelus who by this time had contained his laughs to light snickers, "Well Lover you were their precious white-hat leader. Now . . . well let's just say that your defection has mortally wounded their souls."

Buffy looked at her former best friend, "You just don't get it. You ripped me from heaven. It's only because I found my mate and true family I haven't tried to get back. Still one last thing you should know before I bleed you dry." Buffy lowered so she could whisper the last bit in her ear, "You brought the first evil to this plane by resurrecting me."

Spike gave his sire a proud smile, "We gotta give Tara her due. She's made the fodder scream continually for five minutes."

They heard the chocking gurgling sound that signified Tara had finished having her allotted fun. Buffy stood up excited "Be back in a minute."

She grabbed a power tool, a bag and a silver tray on her down to the torture room.

* * *

The group could here a conversation, they heard Tara curiously ask, "Will we make her eat it?"

"Who cares but her screams and terror should feed me till next week."

The remaining vampires left in the dinning room decided to continue their chatter. Angelus felt that it was necessary to let Willow know just what fate that would befall Xander.

After twenty minutes, Tara and Buffy rejoined the others. Tara went and sedately sat next to her mate having wanted to get the maximum enjoyment that Buffy's final meal would bring.

Buffy sat the tray down with a tiny flourish; she figured the Devil was in the detail.

"Dinner is served."

On the silver tray dead centre was her lovers head surrounded by roast potatoes, shallots and side of greens.

Angelus was delighted by the surprise, "Lover I can honestly say I'm impressed. You've taken mental torture to a new level. We should have a movie night more often."

Spike was gleeful, "Pet I'm with pops but what about our dinner?"

Buffy tutted amazed at the stupidity being shown, "I thought you knew me better than that," pointing to Willow, "She's right here. Now step right up. All you need is a cup and you can even choose the vein."

Angelus advised the younger vamps which vein to choose so they would all get fresh live blood. The screaming became annoying so Buffy choose to gag her victim. The terror sadly caused such a rush of adrenaline that Wes the last one in line never got his fill.

Buffy was apologetic, "I'm sorry I promised you fresh blood."

Wes waived away her apology, "Relax I dined out earlier."

"SO you did. Okay now I don't feel so bad."

Buffy knew the violence and blood was arousing her mate and at best, she had only a few minutes before she was dragged away. The nuzzling on her neck was the first indication, Angelus barely got out a, "Enjoy your nights kid."

Spike watched the pair run up the stairs, "There is an age old adage. If you can't beat them, join them."

It was perhaps the only advice that could be given. Besides tomorrow, his sire was going after the irritating boy and he had been given permission to have a ringside seat.

_**A/N Well as always feedback is welcome. By my reckoning, this story has one last chapter as there is only one scooby left.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N This fic is finally at an end, I am so sad that is the case. I wanted to thank all the people who took the time to review as they gave me great encouragement.**

**What is better….?**

**Buffy woke up to an empty bed, she heard a loud protracted scream fill the air . She walked down to the kitchen to see Fred reading a paper as she warmed up a cup of blood.**

**Buffy was very amused, "The boys get an early start?"**

**Fred nodded, "They got into a heated discussion over what was better, saws or spikes. The argument only waned when I suggested why not try them out?"**

**Buffy smirked and tied the sash on her silk robe, "I'll go see the fun, then have a shower."**

**She walked down into the basement and had to shout over the din of a chain saw, "You boys having fun?"**

**They both turned round with looks of pure glee, "Lover!"**

"**Mumsy"**

**She shook her head in amusement, "When did you grab him?"**

"**This morning early he was searching for Red and her lover."**

**Buffy looked into Xander's eyes; she had to give the boys credit they had inflicted a fair amount of damage but kept him conscious, "Yeah about that, that was me and Tara last night."**

**She could see her precious 'white knights' look of confusion, she filled in the gaps, "Your wondering why you? Well it's more a case of the Powers deciding they want the big bads to be sane. We will keep their beloved balance we are dark but we aren't stupid enough to end the world."**

**She then glanced back at her mate and Spike, "Oh did you settle your argument spikes or saws."**

**Spike shook his head, "Nope we got onto a different discussion. We were wondering whether it is possible to wear a ribcage as a hat, an idea you seem to be fond of."**

**Then Angelus smirked, "I wanted to try Tyson suggestion from RAW. To rip his intestines out and skip with them."**

**Buffy figured they would settle their argument the best way they could, "Well you boys have fun we will pack the stuff so we are ready to move out when you are ready."**

**--------------**

**Xander watched his last vain hope waltz up the stairs, funny he always knew that dead boy would be the death of him, he just never expected Buffy to stand by and watch. The greatest irony of it was as the pain dulled in between their strikes he started to look at the friendship they had with Buffy. In hindsight and he could admit it now he wasn't the best friend he could have been, jealousy had seen to that.**

**____________**

**The vampires came upstairs half an hour later, "Have you boys finished?"**

"**Nope we want refreshments."**

**They took a cup of blood each and waltzed back down the stairs. Buffy quirked an eyebrow, "Does it say something about them, that they are friendliest when they are torturing others?"**

**Fred sniggered, "Probably does but if they are happy then it makes for a quiet life."**

**Buffy relaxed back on the chair, "I can't wait to see the back of this place. I love L.A"**

**Fred raised a glass, as another scream punctuated the air, "To family."**

**Buffy smirked, "I'll drink to that."**

**Spike shouted up, "If it's whiskey leave us a shot, I got an awful thirst."**

**Buffy while laughing at the statement wasn't so amused, "I hope he doesn't expect me to serve him."**

**Fred was now outright laughing, "I think you can convince him otherwise. The thing is whether vamp or just normal they really are a different species."**

**Buffy giggled enjoying the little gossip session they were having, "That is so true. Then again Spike and Angelus as humans couldn't be rated as normal. I gotta confess I'm not bothered. Would we love them if they weren't who they were?"**

* * *

**Angelus shouted louder, "Lover we are at the encore."**

**Buffy smiled, "Guess that's my cue. You ready to get going?"**

**Fred mock saluted, "We are all ready to depart Ma'am."**

"**Brat."**

* * *

**When Buffy descended the stairs, the moment she reached the bottom the vampires each with their favourite swords and ran him though.**

**Angelus shrugged, "We were becoming bored. My desire to kill him outweighed my desire to make him suffer."**

**Buffy just smiled, "He was yours, just like I promised. Now as we have thoroughly destroyed our pasts we can get outta here."**

**Angelus pulled her into a kiss, "Anything you want Lover. I've said my goodbyes to this place."**

**A/N The end. I'm so sad! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
